


Seed to Bud, Love to Bloom

by orphan_account



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: (if you wish for me to elaborate, (orphaned work because i'm insecure asf), Flower Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, NOT FINNCEST. ew, also i looked up the flower language biz. so excuse mistakes there too, excuse mistakes/things that don't make sense! i'm only on season 9 so far!, fear of loneliness, fern is his own person, i have a whole paragraph about it. not kidding finncest is actually gross so), if you find typos don't be afraid to comment!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Finn finds Fern, resting in a patch of grass outside of the tree house. Fern had been so..recluse lately, and he starts to worry for the other.He tries to help, and he thinks it worked out pretty well.
Relationships: Fern the Human/Finn the Human
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Seed to Bud, Love to Bloom

Fern had been laying in that same patch of grass, for a really, really long time.

It was worrying Finn. He almost began to wonder if he'd been conked over the head, until he moved just an inch closer, and surprisingly--he's okay. It looks like he's just napping..not, ya know, knocked out or anything from some monster, suddenly emerged from the woods. He looked almost peaceful, after all of this.

Long, cascading locks and strands of juniper-toned hair spread out from Fern's head, a beautiful match, not too unlike of Finn's own honey head of hair. His shirt usually tucked into his shorts, but this time around, his shirt just loosely hung over the frame of his stomach. His closed eyes, finally, blocking out the sun.

He was definitely taking a nap, but..was it safe to just leave him here like this? Unguarded?

Didn't Fern realize this was dangerous, to sit out in the open like this?

Fern had been so, well, depressed these past few days, having had so much to think about after being thrown into this new world, outside of his blade. Finn's not sure he'd be able to handle it, either, these sudden changes, more dramatic than the last.

He's tried giving him more space, but he's worried.

Fern isn't going to die, certainly not under Finn's watch. He's their friend, now, because even if Fern's a bit weary of him and Jake, all it takes is some getting used to! It wouldn't be long until Fern warms up to the two of them, at least, he hopes so. Fern is a gentle guy on the outside, but he definitely has a fiery soul.

Seeming to have noticed how creepy it was, standing over Fern and watching him, he sat down next to the other instead.

Clouds shifted over and away up in the sky, the soft rustling of the treehouses leaves dimming and illuminating the light with each balletic pose, pitching the two in the buttery shades of the sun. A mellow feeling crossed over Finn, the warmth on his skin delicate, yet not too light to be cold.

It wouldn't be too long until dark. Fern would have to wake up soon, he thought to himself, a saddening thought but an honest one. Fern looked to be having a nice lie-down, it could help with his mood to stay a little while longer.

...

"..Hi, Finn."

Finn adjusted himself, now lying on his side to face a sleepy Fern, rubbing at his eyes for a moment, before turning to Finn as well.

"Hi, Fern..you have a good nap?" asked Finn, trying to tread lightly, as to not upset the other. Talking to him was like walking in a dungeon full of booby-traps at every turn, and if you take a wrong step, you're done for. Fern shrugged, a faint gesture at best. "I guess. I've just been thinking." Fern turns back to the sky, the sun now sinking further below the horizon. "A lot."

Finn wants to sit up some more, but he's not sure how to even move at this point. "About..what?"

Fern paused, no longer watching the sky intently, instead closing his eyes. "About.." Fern put a hand to his chest, "..everything."

Finn almost laughs, how specific..but he knows this might be a serious turning point in their relationship. He's gotta play it cool. "Everything?" Finn parrots, "That's heavy." he finalizes, clearing his throat a little. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

The sunlight pours down onto Fern's exhausted figure, and it doesn't help to mask the somber expression Fern's got fitted to his face, almost like a glove. "I.." Fern's face twists, a crack in the wall he'd built so well over the time he's spent with Finn. "No. I think it's best for me to think about this--alone. You don't have to worry, Finn."

A small part of Finn's resolve breaks, too. If he's not willing to open up, how is Finn supposed to help him?

He knows how hard it must feel. He's not stubborn, he's just been broken. Broken, the first time he got turned into a sword, the time Finn wrecked that same sword, and the time he merged with the sword, only to become..what he is now.

It must be impossible to open up to anyone that way.

"Dude. You know you can talk to me about anything..right?" Finn replied, finally, taking in Fern's reaction, which didn't change, aside from the fact he seemed to flinch after he opened his eyes again, the sunlight peeking in through the corners to temporarily blind the other.

He didn't respond.

"Fern?"

Sniffling.

Finn watched as Fern's face twisted up harder than before, desperately trying to hold it together.

"Oh, no nono, Fern, buddy!" Finn panicked, now fully sitting up. Fern turned away from him, ashamed, wiping away the moisture from soft, smoothed over blades of grass. Pain reflected from glassy eyes, gazing into Finn's very own once he tried turning Fern back around. Turning back to face the fields of short, to longer grass, Fern avoided Finn's gaze once more.

Finn was lost. He didn't know how to help, he's not an expert at this--he fights MONSTERS, not self-consciousness--he's just gonna go for it!

Wrapping his arms around the grassy, verdant figure, he felt it tense all over, a small shing emitting from his hand, until he realized it was just Finn. Fern just sat there, at that point. Letting plush, fleshy arms envelop him, he sunk into the comforting gesture more and more, bubbly tears still drawing down his face.

Rubbing a hand over Fern's back, Fern eventually attached himself closer, swaddling the other into an air-tight hug. Finn dug into the scent of freshly mowed grass, and the plucked dandelions that kept sprouting up in Fern's hair every now and then, that Finn had to assist him with more often than not.

Fern sobbed endlessly into the other, catching the smell of bacon grease, dirt, and the smallest hint of the tea tree he usually finds himself engulfed in whenever he walks past Finn after he takes a shower. He dug grassy fingers into Finn's neck, not too hard, just enough to feel more enclosed.

Finn felt rather strangled, but that's okay. His friend needs help, so he's gonna tough it out for now!

Fern whispered into his ear, most of it just mumbo-jumbo, trying to make sense of something for however long this may take. That was so, until a small "Finn," came, and Fern had caught his attention, now.

"don't forget me. Not again." Fern sniffed, fat, globby tears still plunging down his cheeks. "Don't leave me, like some sort of..toy."

Finn felt it click.

This. This is what he's talking about, all the times he was left alone in that sword, sitting up on a shelf, or simply just left on the floor to rot. The loneliness Finn didn't realize Fern must have felt, having no one to talk to but Finn whenever he needs to use him again for another one of his adventures.

He didn't even get to go outside, unless Finn did. He didn't get to adventure, unless Finn did.

Fern didn't get to have any sort of free will, or friends, or--

Finn felt his heart shatter into a million pieces, over, and over, and over again. No, there's no way. How did he never notice?! He's been such a dingus to poor ol' Fern! He left Fern to boil in his own juices, and now that he's out, he's afraid he'll..leave again? Oh, glob, he HAS to fix this. He can't have Fern thinking he's just some--well--tool!

"Fern." Finn addressed, Fern soon pulling away to meet Finn face-to-face. He looked horrible.

"I'll never leave you alone again. I promise--no, I SWEAR on my ENTIRE existence as a hero, I'll never hurt you again like that. Never!" Finn ran his fingers, through the roots that sprout from his very head, all the way down to the tips of his hair. Delicate shoots of grass held small, blossoming, red carnations, followed by dashing red tulips all the way down his head. Since when did those get there?

Fern had stopped dead in his tracks. He gazed down at Finn, tears soon drying the faster time passed.

"Really?"

Finn nodded, somehow holding Fern's hand. When did he start holding his hand, either?

Fern's eyes seemed to goggle Finn, now.

His face got closer, traces of Finn's hot, humid breath smothering Fern, and the encasement of Fern's hair still drawn over his shoulder. Fern was so close, Finn's cheeks started to burn like a raging forest fire, and Fern's hair just kept growing more and more flowers, to OOO and back with red carnations.

"Finn.." Fern almost hummed, taking both of Finn's hands in his own, the two now facing one another, gazing deeper with every passing second. "I forgive you, and..I think I might-"

The sound of a door slamming wide open startled both of them, the two separating almost immediately with a loud, girly scream that could split open heaven's gates themselves. Having jumped away at least three feet from each other, they turned to face that, there, in the doorway sat a very displeased Jake, who was fitted with his usual dinner-time apron.

"Finnnn! and uh, Fernnn..?, get inside this treehouse! It's dinner-time, and neither of you heard me from upstairs, it worried me half to death--what are you two doing out here in the dark, anyway? You go bonkers or something? Finn, you don't even have your sword!" Jake yelled, both hands on both hips, pausing to wag a wooden spoon at the both of them.

Finn looked down, and confirmed that, yes, he didn't have a sword..and, looking up, it IS dark! Oh, boy--he lost track of time! How'd it turn over to night so fast?!

Fern's flowers quickly withered away, petals and halms falling off from juniper blades. He turned away from Finn, snatching his hat from under his leg, he'd been sitting on it accidentally. It's a little fluffed up, some blades having been torn up from him moving around so frantically. Nothing a little grass-healing can't fix, really.

Finn's flushed face had quickly faded, too. He sat up with him, watching Fern fold up his hair back into his hat--he did the same folding method that Finn does, usually, and Finn felt his heart skip several beats at the thought.

Somehow, Fern rushed in quicker than Finn could, and Fern can't even eat anything on the table!

When they all sat at the dinner table, Jake, B-MO, Fern, and for some reason Marceline, holding a few beets, paired with an apple or two, Fern was staring at Finn. When Finn looked back, Fern focused back onto the empty table infront of him, trying his best to steer clear of Finn's equal stare back at him.

A few pink camellias popped up from the side and back of Fern's hair, to which he pushed them back rather bashfully. 

**Author's Note:**

> dandelions are for happiness, or even faithfulness
> 
> red carnations are for admiration, or "my heart aches for you" (in this case, it's admiration!)
> 
> red tulips are for love declarations, or "believe me" (in this case, it's love declarations!)
> 
> pink camellias mean "longing for you" (..you know which, there's only one-)
> 
> thanks for reading! i hope you enjoyed reading as much as i enjoyed writing it! 💕


End file.
